


Don't Touch My Stuff

by Merixcil



Series: Trouble in Paradise [3]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, GLAM (band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Jiyeon doesn't appreciate people messing with her things
Series: Trouble in Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759639
Kudos: 6





	Don't Touch My Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the tale of how Namjoon stole Jiyeon's beat - first mentioned in Trouble In Paradise. Thankfully I don't think you need to read TIP to understand this but hey if you want to go ahead

It’s three AM when Jiyeon finds enough time to return to the studio. The five of them have been working flat out in the run up to debut, trying to make sure that every last kink is ironed out of their act. From their clothes to their dancing to their sweet, bubbly personalities, they are fast approaching the perfection that will be demanded of them for the entirety of their careers in the entertainment industry.   
  
Jiyeon’s sick to death of it, she’s more than ready to stop trying to be something and start just being. Everyone says that the month before debut is the worst and once you’re actually out there all the lessons that were beaten into you come naturally - she hopes they’re right.   
Sighing, she collapses into the producer’s chair and turns on the computer. It’s a nice chair, squishy in all the right places with a high back to support your neck; she could almost…  
  
Jiyeon starts forward, “you can sleep when you’re dead,” she mutters, and goes to open up the audio file she was working on last week.   
  
She knows something’s wrong from the get go, there’s a vocal track sitting above her production work that she knows she never added and when she hits the playback button she can hear that someone has tampered with the baseline.   
  
Then the vocals start up. Stupid, clever, irritating, deep voiced rap that could only belong to one person. Jiyeon’s fingers tighten over the mouse, she’s not even annoyed that he used her beat, but she can’t believe he didn’t at least save his work as a separate file.   
  
She could delete the vocal line and work with the altered instrumental. She could rerecord the bass if it bothers her that much, but Jiyeon hates going back over old ground and she’s pretty sure that she still remembers the key combination to open the boys' dorms.   
  
Smirking to herself, Jiyeon closes down the computer and heads towards the exit. Namjoon will just have to deal with her inconvenient timing. 

  
  
  
  
The door sticks and for a moment Jiyeon wonders if she has the combo wrong after all. She twists the handle a little further and grins as the seal slowly breaks and the door swings open.   
  
Hoseok should be more careful who he gives out their dorm code to, Jinhee can’t keep a secret to save her life.   
  
Jiyeon keeps quiet in as much as she manages not to outwardly curse at the outrageous stink of the assorted shoes that all but bar her way to the living room as she enters the flat. Once safely across the threshold however her feet grow heavy and she storms her way towards the bedroom.   
  
She pauses as she’s about to open the bedroom door; what if Namjoon sleeps naked?   
  
She shrugs - oh well.   
  
"Alright boys, wakey wakey!" Jiyeon flips the light switch and beams at the assorted profanities that are thrown her way.   
  
"What the…you’re not our manager," Hyosang blinks furiously at her from under a mop of badly permed hair.   
  
Jiyeon rolls her eyes, “well obviously, where’s Namjoon?”  
  
"Why’d you have to wake us all up?"  
  
"Namjoon!"  
  
"He’s over there," Hyosang grumbles, pointing vaguely at the other side of the room before pulling his duvet over his face and rolling away to face the wall.   
  
Jiyeon spies Namjoon, hunched over so as not to hit his head on the bunk above him. She marches over and grabs him by the wrist, “c’mon we have important stuff to talk about.”  
  
"Noona what time is it? Can’t this wait till morning?"  
  
"You can sleep when you’re dead, right now you have to have an important conversation with me!" She smiles brightly at him, he peers at her through eyes still half asleep. He looks awful, Jiyeon wonders if all boys look this pathetic when they’ve just woken up or if Big Hit has a knack for weeding them out.   
  
Helpless, Namjoon lets himself be dragged out of bed and into the living room. The door has barely closed behind them before Jiyeon hears someone get out of bed just long enough to turn off the lights and then they’re alone in the living room, light from the street spilling through the gaps in the blinds - enough to make Namjoon’s disgruntled expression obvious but not enough to actually wake him up.   
  
"So…" Jiyeon starts.  
  
"So?"  
  
Jiyeon has no idea how to begin, so instead she reaches out and cuffs Namjoon on the back of the head,  
  
Namjoon starts forward, “what was that for?” he reaches up to rub the sore spot and Jiyeon pokes him in the armpit.  
  
And as luck would have it he’s ticklish. Namjoon leaps three feet in the air and almost trips over the couch in his rush to get away from her. Jiyeon lunges forward to have another go at him and he only just manages to escape, hitting the floor with a heavy thud.   
  
Jiyeon grabs the one sad, lonely cushion from the end of the couch and proceeds to hit Namjoon with it at whatever angle she can manage from her, quite frankly rather more comfortable vantage point. Namjoon splutters and waves his hands around in a pathetic attempt to shield himself, shrieking as if she were ripping his hair out.   
  
The living room light flickers on.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hoseok roars at them, crossing the room and ripping the cushion out of Jiyeon’s hands.   
  
Jiyeon blinks up at him, “Namjoon stole my beat,”  
  
"I don’t care if he stole your mum, it’s nearly four AM and some of us," he glares at her, "have important things to do in the morning."  
  
Hoseok pulls Namjoon up roughly by the elbows, shoves him towards the bedroom and follows after him, nose held firmly in the air. The door slams and Jiyeon can hear Yoongi’s muffled swearing as Namjoon proceeds to recount the evening’s events as if he were the survivor of some horrific beating.   
  
Jiyeon taps her fingers against the armrest of the couch, keeping time with a song that’s been stuck in her head all day. She finally realises that it’s the very same beat that Namjoon decided to ‘improve upon’.   
  
Typical.   
  
The smart thing to do would be to get up, put her shoes on and trudge back to the dorm where Miso will probably be up and awake and getting ready to greet the day with a smile on her face. Jiyeon groans and buries her face in her hands.   
  
Maybe she’ll just sleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
